


Quarantine Prompt Challenge

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Mer AU, Multi, Non traitor drautos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantine prompt chanllenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: A personal prompt challenge during Quarantine.Prompt 1: Water (Nyx/Noct merfolk au)Prompt 2: Unlikely friendship (Regis & Iedolas)Prompt 3: Rescue (Nyx/Noct)Prompt 4: Mission Impossible (Cor & Titus)Prompt 5: Adopting a pet (Nyx/Noct)Prompt 6: Warp Tag (Nyx/Noct)Prompt 7: Girls want to have fun (Bamf Aulea)
Relationships: Iedolas Aldercapt & Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	1. Water

If Nyx wanted to find Noctis, he simply had to find the nearest big enough water source and call his name. Nyx wouldn’t have to wait long before the shimmering touch of magic announced the merfolks god’s arrival. Noctis would break through the surface of the water with a smile and greet Nyx with a kiss.

“Hello Hero.” Noctis pulled himself half out of the water to lean against Nyx. “Did you miss me?”

Nyx snaked an arm around Noctis’ soft waist as he answered teasingly. “I always miss you Little Star.” He glanced at the water, seeing no other hint of magic within the bathtub outside of the one that allowed Noctis’ long sleek tail to extend beyond what the bathtub could hold. “No bodyguards this time?”

Noctis grinned, his eyes twinkling with that spark of life that had first made Nyx notice the godling all those years ago. “Gladio and Specs are busy helping Prompto so I snuck out.” Nyx shook his head at Noctis’ escapade. “So… Why’d you summon me in the bathtub? You alright?” Noctis’ gaze swept over Nyx, searching for injuries.

Nyx shook his head again, leaning forward to give Noctis a kiss. “Nothing’s wrong. Libs decided that I needed a day off and threw me out of the bar. So I thought you and I could go enjoy the festival if you want.”

Noctis straightened, staring at Nyx with interest. “A festival?” Nyx nodded with an inviting grin. With a single smooth movement, Noctis threw his tail over the edge of the bathtub. Blue sparks of magic quickly spread over his black tail until Noctis had human legs. Nyx whistled as he took in the gorgeous sight of a shamelessly naked Noctis before offering the mergod some clothes.

“Come on then,” Nyx stole another kiss as he grabbed Noctis’ hand and proceeded to drag him down the stairs. “we have the whole day to ourselves.”


	2. Prompt 2: Unlikely friendship (Regis & Iedolas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Unlikely friendship (Regis & Iedolas)

The first time Iedolas met the young prince of Lucis, he had run away from his guards in order to get some peace. Altissia's narrow road and twisted canals had quickly confused him but Iedolas refused to admit defeat as he wandered around until he'd found a somewhat familiar landmark.

Except the Bismark sculpture plaza was not empty as Iedolas expected. A small child, maybe 7 or 8 years old, sat at the top of the sculpture with eyes turned to the stars.

Iedolas scowled. Who allowed a child to be out here alone when it was past midnight? "Hey! What are you doing?" He demanded to know, eyes searching for the best way to climb up should he need to mount a rescue.

The child jumped at the sudden voice, Iedolas swearing as the child seemed to be on the verge of falling. Then the child turned to an outline of bright blue light before reappearing on the ground.

And Iedolas knew exactly who this boy was. "Ifrit's balls! Shouldn't you be in bed Prince Regis?"

"Shouldn't you be at the ball, Prince Iedolas?" The child responded without meeting his gaze. 

Iedolas bit back the harsh words that came to mind, taking a deep breath and reminding himself he was talking with a child no matter who he was. His breath fogged in the cold night air and he took a few seconds to look at the boy in front of him.

Iedolas sighed, "I needed some solitude so I ran away." He approached the young prince slowly before he remarked, "I guess Altissia is a great place to see the stars huh?"

A smile made Regis look even younger as he finally met Iedolas' gaze with his own excited one. "Yes! Did you know you could see Bahamut's lance? I can't see it from…." Regis' words stuttered to a stop, his shoulders slumping forward as he hunched in on himself.

Iedolas knew that posture all too well and cursed King Mors mentally. Well, they were both here now and Iedolas wasn't going to leave a child alone. "Is that so? Think you can show it to me?" 

It was obviously unexpected but the clear joy made the cold night worth it as Regis and Iedolas found themselves back on top of the Bismark, looking at the clear night sky full of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> IF you have prompts or pairings you'd like to see, please leave me a comment with them!


	3. Prompt 3: Rescue (Nyx/Noct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Rescue (Nyx/Noct modern au)

Noctis knew exactly what he had to do when he got the message from Crowe. There was no hesitation as he grabbed his coat and walked out of his apartment without a word.

It was getting late, the day almost turning into the next one, and the streets had long been emptied. Normally Noctis would have been in his bed, asleep like most others and dreaming of his lover. But this was everything but a normal night.

Nyx was not by his side and Noctis wouldn't allow that to continue. 

Not when he knew exactly where his lover was.

Familiar streets turned unfamiliar as Noctis stalked the night. The few people still wandering around not giving him a second look as they passed by. It was cold and bound to get colder before the night ended.

Noctis slowed down as he got closer to the address Crowe had given him, an old museum that occasionally rented out the entire secluded lot for events. Some of the lights were still on in the windows, allowing Noctis to see the shadowy figures within.

His eyes quickly found who he'd come searching for even as his mind turned over the best way to get in and out without drawing unwanted attention. Ignis would have been proud of him as he made his choice and disappeared through an unguarded side door.

Laughter mixed with animated discussions provided all the cover he needed as Noctis moved to his destination. The snippets of conversation he could make out were of no interest to him for only one thing mattered right now.

Nyx.

Only one door remained between them and Noctis wasted no time with it. He slipped through the doorway, a fond smile replacing his earlier expression as he said teasingly, "Heard you needed a rescue, hero."

Nyx whirled around, his expression juggling between surprise and annoyance. "Noct? What are you…" Nyx stopped for a moment with a groan of exasperation. "Crowe… Just because Im bored doesn't mean you can drag Noctis over here!"

Crowe laughed gleefully as she swung an arm over Noctis' shoulders. "I didn't drag him anywhere. He came of his own free will!"

Noctis chuckled as Nyx groaned again, looking past the stationed security guards to wave at his dad and Uncle Clarus. "She right you know." Noctis walked over and kissed his silly bodyguard of a boyfriend. "Plus I have plans for us tonight and Dad already cleared it with Uncle Cor and Uncle Clarus. So come on hero, let's blow this boring party already!"

Nyx glared at Noctis for a moment before it melted into a soft smile. "It's a charity ball not a party princeling." He reached out and tweaked Noctis nose before reaching up to his comm. "Sirs, any objections if I leave now?"

Noctis rolled his eyes, reached up and yanked the small mic to his lips. "Hey Uncle, I'm rescuing Nyx for our anniversary dinner date. See ya tomorrow for the engagement party!" Nyx protested as laughter and teasing filled the comm within moments but quickly relinquished his stuff to Libs.

"So what's the plan?" Nyx asked as he stepped outside, hand in hand with Noctis.

Noctis smiled, leaned over and whispered, "You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and comments are welcomed :) Thanks for the kudos!


	4. Prompt:Mission impossible (Cor&Titus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Titus take part in a room escape co-operation exercise between the Crownguards and Kingsglaive.

Cor looked over his shoulder as the door shut behind them, the click of a lock announcing the beginning of their mission. Beside him, Titus scowled as he looked around the room. Fake chains hung on an even faker wooden wall. Several beams stretch above them with a series of taped papers, keys, and a lantern hung from a hook. A cabinet stood by the far wall, each drawer locked with 3 different types of lock. Obviously the key to solving this room.

“Let’s get this over with.” Titus sighed as he stretched and snatched the lantern from its hook. Cor shrugged and moved to examine a series of red painted symbols. The lantern itself had little of interest but it likely lacked a screen of some kind if the empty slit at the base of the light bulb meant anything.

Cor examined the symbols for a few seconds before saying, “Guess we have one of the lock combinations. 936.” He moved to the cabinet, carefully testing the different 3 number locks until he found the one where 9 was the first lock combination. It took less than 30 seconds from seeing the message to opening the lock.

Titus dropped the lantern on the floor and went towards a outlined panel on the wall. Pushing one corner opened it to reveal a modified dart board and 3 darts. About three meters ahead of the board, a hiss announced the activation of a pressure plate. The hint by the board was easy to understand and Titus got the required 501 points easily. 

Within 15 minutes of starting, Cor and Titus had solved all but one of the locks. None of the strength or agility tests were hard for the two trained soldiers. Neither had the multiple hidden mechanisms, mental puzzles, or ciphers. 

Minutes passed by, the timer counting down as the two “prisoners” tried and failed to solve the last lock that would allow the cabinet to swing open to reveal the exit. The glaives and guards gathered around the large tv showing their bosses, watched with bated breaths as the last seconds of the timer passed. A shrill beeping sound indicated the failed attempt to escape the room and groans of despair filled the waiting room.

Money switched hands in response to bets. Cor and Titus emerged with matching, somewhat terrifying scowls just daring anyone to say anything about their failure. Nyx slithered over to an employee and asked, “What was that last lock?” The camera system had obviously been modified to blur out the key elements of the room so others would be able to enjoy it.

The employee looked at Nyx then at the scowling men before they leaned forward and whispered, “The bee movie script meme.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. :) If anyone has prompts to send me then by all means!


	5. Prompt: Adopting a pet (Nyx/Noct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Jazzhand: Nyx and Noctis adopting a pet

When Nyx got Noctis' text,  **_Need you right now!_ ** , followed by an address for somewhere in the lower district; he dropped everything into Crowe's confused hands and bolted.

So many scenarios, each worse than the previous ones, tumbled through his mind as he gunned down the highway. Had he been attacked? Injured? Dying?

Nyx jumped off his motorcycle as soon as the GPS told him he'd arrived. Ignoring the crash behind him, he slammed the door open and looked around for a sign, any sign, that Noctis was ok.

"Hey Nyx! Over here!" Noctis laughed as he waved at his boyfriend. He was covered by a bunch of mewling kittens climbing all over him while a large cat, the mother maybe?, watched passively from his lap.

Nyx felt a wave of relief crash over him as he sagged against the doorway. Noct was ok. He wasn't hurt or in trouble. His loveable, exasperating, cat-addict boyfriend was fine...for now.

"Ifrit's ass Noct! You can't send me a text like that if it's not an emergency!" Nyx pushed himself up and walked over to the mass of living furballs. Noctis had the decency to look embarrassed. Nyx sighed and dropped down to sit by his side, reaching out to grab a kitten before it stumbled off Noct's back. "So why did you want me to come over so quickly?"

Nyx had an idea why, considering this was an animal shelter with several adoption posters on the walls, but he waited until Noctis spoke. "Well, they don't have a lot of space here and Misty here decided to walk in and give birth without any warning. So I was thinking…. As a way to keep me from being too lonely when you're away...It's fine if you say no of course but… maybe we could adopt them?"

Nyx sighed, "Do our new cat family have names?" Nyx knew he'd said the right thing as Noctis beamed at him and started introducing Nyx to each kitten one at a time. As Nyx accepted the offered kittens, he motioned for one of the volunteers to bring over the paperwork. 


	6. Prompt: Warp Tag (Nyx/Noct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: warp tag  
> Nyx and Noctis play a bit in the new training ground.

The obstacle course was silent and empty. Lights illuminating the course piece by piece from the monkey bars to the sand pits. The long loop of the circuit was a new addition to the Kingsglaive training grounds and it would be official introduced to them in the morning.

Nyx was looking forward to seeing how badly it went. "I see that grin Hero. Gill for your thought?" Noctis elbowed Nyx gently as he adjusted his glove to ensure his wrist wouldn't give midway through the course.

Nyx have him a grin, "Just wondering how many times you'll fall." He dodged the second blow from his boyfriend and jumped off the platform to the first bar. Laughing, Nyx took them 3 by 3 and was halfway through them before he heard the whistling sound of a dagger passing by him.

The ethereal form of his boyfriend shimmered into being as the cheater warped in front of him. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"What's the matter Hero? Can't take some competition?" Noctis swung from bar to bar, slower than Nyx but he'd warped to the far end of the bars.

Nyx narrowed his eyes. That's how he wanted to play this? Fine by Nyx. The glaive dropped one hand to his side, summoning his own kukris and warping to the landing pad. Nyx twisted to blow Noctis a kiss before running off to the crawl tunnels.

They kept trading places as they warped through the obstacles, forgetting about their original goal of getting Nyx familiar with the track so he could show off to his friends. Noctis shoved Nyx off the wall by warping right in front of him as he reached the top. Nyx retaliated by diverting Noctis' dagger mid air so he reappeared into the mud below.

When Noctis shoved Nyx down to reach the finish line first, they were both covered in mud, laughing and oh so sore. "I won!" Noctis declared as he dropped to his back with breathless laughter.

Nyx grumbled good-naturedly as he dragged himself to his side. As they slowly caught their breath, Nyx asked, "So what does the winner demand as prize?" He gave a exaggerated brow wiggle that sent Noctis into another laughing fit.

"Nyx!... Don't make...me...laugh!" Noctis rolled on top of Nyx, still giggling as he stole a few kisses. Nyx smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind an ear as he waited for Noctis' demands. "Umm… I demand to be carried to a bath! We're absolutely soaked in mud and Ignis' is going to kill us if we show up like this for dinner."

Nyx grinned as he swept Noctis up into his arms in a single, smooth movement. "As you wish, My Prince."


	7. Prompt 7: Girls want to have fun (BAMF Aulea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Girls want to have fun  
> Aulea is gifted the best bachelorette party by her maid of honor Amareth Amicitia.

Aulea grinned as she slid past the axe and dug her daggers into the exposed neck of the Niflheim soldier. Without missing a beat, she ran past the falling body and twirled around to deliver a kick to the head to another soldiers. “Best! Bachlorette! Party! Ever!” She laughed as she re-summoned her daggers and shifted to stand back to back with Amareth Amicitia.

The behemoth of a woman laughed as she swung down a sword taller than Aulea with ease. “Glad you like it! Now lets wreck this place!” Aulea’s grin turns sharp and she follows her friend deeper into the laboratory nestled in the mountains of Niflheim.

Regis was going to be outraged when he hears of their weekend get-away activities but Aulea knew their planned present would keep him from getting too mad. After all having your fiancé bring back a high level official trying to defect from Niflheim made for a great peace offering. 

Especially since that official was the head of the military research and development division, a certain Versteal Besithia. Unfortunately for said researcher, someone had found out about his desire to defect and he’d been imprisoned until he agreed to resume his research or until the Emperor grew bored of waiting. And so, Amareth had decided that the best party she could offer for Aulea’s bachelorette would be a weekend of kicking Nilfheim ass and bringing back Besithia to Insomnia.

The two woman made short work of the soldiers standing in their ways as they headed deeper into the laboratory. Aulea pinned a Colonel against the wall with her dagger and asked sweetly, “We’re looking for Besithia. Where is he?”  The Colonel started to spit out insults in niflheimian only to have a sword shoved between his legs and gradually lifted upwards.

His tune changed quickly and Aulea had the graciousness to knock him unconscious before removing her dagger. They made their way deeper into the complex, easily dealing with the soldiers that came at them. Between Amareth’s strength and Aulea’s speed and versatility, the soldiers stood no chance.

When they found Versteal Besithia,  the man wasn’t alone in his cell. Another man, dressed in a lot of layers even for Niflheim’s cold, shared it with him. Aulea raised a brow at the pair, “So you’re Besithia, and whose your friend here?” Both men jumped in surprise and twisted to stare at the ladies.  Aulea didn’t wait for an answer before opening the door by plopping it into the armiger temporarily.

Besithia’s eyes buldged in surprise as he jumped to his feet. “You’re a Lucis Caelum?”

“Not yet but soon.” Amareth clasped Aulea on the back before motioning for the men to get out. “Come on. We’re on a schedule.” She grinned at the bewildered look in the men’s eyes. “This lady has to be back home before her wedding.”

Aulea  laughed and headed back the way they came, casually discarding the door in the corridor with a flick of her wrist. The still unknown man moved up to stand beside her, his golden eyes warm as he introduced himself. “To answer your question miss Aulea, I am Ardyn Lu... just Ardyn. I do believe I have much to discuss with you.” Aulea said nothing but her eyes flicked to the man with a knowing look.

She supposed the day long flight back to Insomnia would be long enough to listen to what he had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Lives Matter! Please donate, sign petition and watch the many youtube donation streams that have been circulating online when you can.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. As always, prompts are welcomed if you want to see something specific.


	8. Prompt: For his sake (BAMF!Regis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Headcannon from Aithilin about Regis' reaction to the Prophecy and Noctis' role in it.
> 
> Regis is furious over Bahamut's declaration of Noctis' fate. Was there a way to save him from his fate? The arrival of an intruder might hold the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Useless headcanon of the day: Regis never actually believed in the King of Light or Adagium fairy tales growing up. Not the way they seemed embedded in the story of the Citadel. He understood the importance of saying he believed it, but there was doubt deep down.
>> 
>> — Aithilin (@Aithilin) [July 23, 2020](https://twitter.com/Aithilin/status/1286448224258195456?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

“So this is the latest victim of the Astrals. Such an innocent child, forced to bear such a cruel fate. What a pity.”

A clear crystal sound announced the emergence of the Royal Armiger. Regis growled and swiftly turned to face the unknown man who should definitely not be anywhere near the Citadel, much less in his son’s bedroom in the early morning hours. His ancestral weapons surrounded the intruder and the irritating voice at the back of his head yelled for the man’s death.

His refusal to allow even an inch of loss to that voice was the only reason he refrained from skewering the man and leave Clarus to mop up the mess. Then the words spoken caught up to him. “Who are you?” Regis demanded, his voice barely above a low growl. Noctis had just fallen asleep, the fever and spots having made his son a wretched mess the last few days.

The man took off his fedora in a sweeping bow, a smirk plastered unpleasantly on his face. “Merely another victim of the Astrals disregard of humanity. You may call me Ardyn, Your Majesty.” He straightened, his gaze shifting from Regis to the sleeping boy.

Regis shifted as to hide his son from this intruder. The name Ardyn seemed familiar though Regis couldn’t place it. Bahamut’s voice grew louder, more insistent and irritating. The demands for Regis to punish the .... “Oh... You’re the Adagium. No wonder Bahamut’s so pissed off.”

Ardyn looked surprised which made Regis chuckle and tap his head. “Apparently the Ring allows that bastard to influence those who wear it.” Bahamut roared his indignation, something that Regis had learnt to ignore early on. His eyes narrowed and he wrenched the thing off his fingers, throwing it into the armiger as he allowed the weapons to fade as well.

He turned to Ardyn with a calculating look. “I think we may have a lot to discuss.” Yes. Regis was quite certain the man before him would enjoy planning the downfall of the Astrals. Bahamut wanted his son, his precious Noctis, to die for the sake of some old Prophecy that meant nothing to him?

Never. Regis would burn Eos himself if it meant ensuring Noctis’ safety.

Ardyn recovered from his shock and he swept Regis with his own calculating gaze. Regis allowed it and half-turned to resettle the blankets around Noctis. Yes. For Noctis’ sake, Regis was willing to do whatever was needed.

“So it would appear.” Ardyn finally said as Regis turned back to face him. “Let me introduce myself once more.” The crystaline outline of a familiar Royal Arm appearing in red was the first of many surprises in store for Regis. “I am Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the Rightful King of Lucis. If you wish to overthrow the Astrals then I shall be your faithful ally.”

Regis could work with that. For Noctis’ sake.


End file.
